Jorgen Von Strangle
Jorgen Von Strangle is known by Timmy as the Fairy who enforces "Da Rules". He is the strongest Fairy that exists in Fairy World and is the boss or commander of all fairies, including Anti-Fairies which we see he guards in prison. His wife is the Tooth Fairy. (Later, in the episode Finding Emo, we see he dates a fairy without a crown named Wallet). He is one of the only fairies without wings, because he believes wings are too "girly". He appears in disguises for example as animals (i.e. a rhinoceros or a mussel) or as a potted cactus with a slight humanoid shape. He often acts mean towards his assistant named Binky. Character Jorgen is the strongest and toughest fairy in Fairy World, and is the commander of the Fairy godparents, but not of all the fairy world (Because the Fairy Council probably commands more than him), although the extent of how powerful or how much he commands is not exactly clear. When Jorgen was first introduced, he was more of an enemy of Timmy, and in a few cases tried to get Timmy's godparents taken away. He often took great pleasure in harassing everyone around him. As the show went on, Jorgen seemed to warm up to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, and he has become more of an ally than an adversary. He even admitted that Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy were his closest friends. Sometimes Timmy must also clean up after the messes Jorgen makes, like when Fairy World lost all the power it was drawing from Mr. Crocker when he stopped believing in fairies, and when Foop escaped Jorgen's custody in Abracatraz to terrorize Poof. Description Jorgen has tanned complexion, a white flattop hairdo, and eyes that are as blue as Timmy's. He is also bulking with a perfect and very humanoid body (unlike the light, skinny, weak, pointy bodies like other fairies, but a stronger, and more athletic body). His outfit is mainly a tight muscle green war tank top, black knee-high steeled toe combat boots, and green army camouflage pants, as well as spiked bracelets on his arms and studded boots, which is a homage to the military uniform worn by Arnold Schwarzenegger's characters Alan "Dutch" Schaefer from the 1987 sci-fi thriller Predator. He also has the biggest chin in Fairy World, and the second biggest chin in FOP universe(first being the Crimson Chin). A joke in the series is that his head is shaped like the number five, due to his big chin and flattop hair. Other jokes include the several times where he tends to show off his glutes in front of everyone, and how his size increases and decreases per scene (Usually he is only a head or two over the size of a normal human adult, yet on other occasions, to emphasize his great power and strength, he will appear to be at least 8 feet tall). He does not have wings, but in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons short The Temp!, it was shown that he uses a jet-pack instead, and instead of a wand, he carries what looks like a staff taller than he is, with a huge yellow star on its tip. Personality Jorgen has a personality of toughness, but, like all fairies, he is scared of butterfly nets. He is very sadistic, and laughs only toward the misfortune of others. His only friends are Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy Turner as revealed in "Teeth for Two", as his tendency to harass and bully others leave him with little friends, whereas the trio seems to have more tolerance to his sadistic behavior. His closeness toward them is shown when the Tooth Fairy dumped him for a while, as he cried for around 2 weeks hugging (or choking) Cosmo and Wanda which annoyed Timmy, causing him to do a lot of insane stuff until Timmy could get Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy back together. This showed how much the three cared for him as well. Jorgen seems to accept everybody, but hates overbearing stupidity (such as Cosmo), loud nagging (such as Wanda), and constant ignorance (such as Timmy). Jorgen is also extremely arrogant (and sometimes even vain), often berating others while showing off his large muscles. He loves to inflict humiliation and pain, but is a very close friend otherwise. He even takes care of Binky and reads him a story when he is sick (On Timmy the Barbarian). During the Oh Yeah! cartoons and the first season, Jorgen often showed limited emotion, with only an occasional smirk whenever he won something, such as an argument, a court case, or a competition. From the second season onward, Jorgen showed more emotion, mainly laughing in an evil, and slightly odd fashion. In Abra-Catastrophe!, he becomes a bit friendlier, possibly because Timmy showed promise after keeping his fairies for a whole year, something most children his age found difficult. Currently, he is a much friendlier person than in the first three seasons, treating his friends better. Jorgen's dress, accent and mannerisms are apparently a parody of Eastern European action heroes of the 1980s such as Arnold Schwarzenegger, Dolph Lundgren and Jean-Claude Van Damme. Background His wife was the Tooth Fairy, who was originally his girlfriend at the start of the series. Evil Jorgen was also the villain of the episode Action Packed. Jorgen is an anti-hero, but can occasionally become an antagonist. He can be a bully most of the time, he will beat up Binky and, literally, sit on Cosmo and Wanda, crushing them in the process, and showing signs of relief (indicating comfort and flatulence). There is no one in Fairy World who is stronger than he is, however, Big Daddy threatened to plow him with garbage every day for all his life (which in Fairy World means forever). Although many believe this, and Santa Claus's defeat of him in Merry Wishmas! are flaws in the series. He seems to enjoy bullying Binky to no end, but other than him, he enjoys bullying Cosmo and Wanda, despite them being his closest friends. He loves humiliating Wanda and scaring Cosmo. He can't help but to bully Wanda as much as possible, and blaming her for most of the catastrophes that often put peoples lives at risk, despite the clear fact that it is usually Cosmo's and Timmy's fault (of course telling of either of those two would be like yelling at a brick wall). Wanda clearly knows she can't do anything about this, so she snaps at Cosmo instead, however, when it came to Timmy, or anyone else she loves, she isn't afraid to snap and tell off Jorgen. It is rare that this has an effect, however. Other than Wanda, Jorgen enjoys bullying Cosmo. however, while he enjoys beating Wanda, he has a closer relationship with the weak, dumb, and pathetic Cosmo, but still tends to hurt him. It gets worse for Cosmo and Wanda, as they can't do anything about it because Jorgen is the head of Fairy World, and can do anything he wants as a result, as he is in charge of all the fairies. As a result of his highly abrasive behavior, most fairies react to Jorgen with fear. When Jorgen finally admits that Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy are his closest friends, Cosmo can only react with understandable incredulity. Jorgen eventually retorts with, "I don't haff many friends, okay?!?" The only other characters he has shown any closeness too are the Tooth Fairy and his Grandmother, Nana Boom Boom. Due to all this, he loves his life and can be very cocky and arrogant. He is also somewhat of a glory hog, especially in The Fairly Oddlympics, where, even though he won most of the games for the fairies, he wouldn't let any of them play in even one game, believing he deserved the right due to his athletic ability, physique, and because he "looks good in tights". His greatest loves in the world are being in charge, his muscles, bullying people, and humiliating the Pixies and the Anti-Fairies. Jorgen is the only non-holiday (i.e. Cupid) or important event themed (i.e. The Tooth Fairy) fairy without a god child (i.e. Cosmo and Wanda). This is due to his love of extreme and manly things, the wishes he grants reflect this and he ends up endangering his god kids (i.e. a wish for a puppy makes him poof up a vicious giant dog), if what he put Timmy through as his temporary fairy is any indication. In the Oh Yeah! shorts, he has a godchild named Winston, who seems to be terrified whenever Jorgen is near him. Winston was never seen again. It is possible that Jorgen, or at the very least his Grandmother, was one of the fairies explained in Wishology!, when the fairies were for battling purposes only. Fairly Odd Fairy Tales At the beginning of this episode, Wanda said that the fairy tales that she was reading happened to real fairies. There is a story called "Jorgen and the Bean Stalk". Since the main character of the story is also called and resembles Jorgen, he might be the same Jorgen as Jorgen Von Strangle. Future life Jorgen Von Strangle appears in the live-action movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!". He is played in live-action by Mark Gibbon. In the movie, Jorgen has decided to make Timmy grow up, because he thinks that the longer he keeps Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, the bigger of a risk he puts them in danger of being exposed or captured. Jorgen tries to make Timmy fall in love, using Cupid's Love Arrows, but he continually misses due to something hitting his face and ends up making the Hall Monitor fall in love with the school mascot, and then a raccoon fall in love with an animal control officer. Then, on his last attempt, he shoots Vicky instead of Timmy and finds himself being pursued by her the same way Tootie used to pursue Timmy. After losing Vicky, he goes to Timmy who immediately makes it clear that his godparents are gone now, but Jorgen notes he already knows that and quickly summons Tootie and Timmy to Fairy Court. He then reveals to Timmy and Tootie that the Fairy Court has agreed that Timmy can keep Cosmo and Wanda as his godparents as well as Poof, so long as he uses their magic for selfless purposes. Counterparts Jorgen has a counterpart called Anti-Jorgen, who, like all Anti-Fairies, has the personality which is completely opposite from the real fairies. Jorgen's Anti-Fairy was shown in a Fairly OddParents! comic book, and in the "Anti-Poof" special. He is apparently 2.5 inches tall, and wears a tutu. Jorgen also becomes Evil Jorgen in the episode "Action Packed". Timmy's wish turns him into a stereotypical movie villain with a monocle and a pet cat. Evil Jorgen's plan was to suck the life force out of all the fairies using a magic draining machine. Timmy reverses the machine on Evil Jorgen and it turns him into a puny, bony figure with no muscles. Also in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, he said "My funky 70's counterpart". This is the past version of Jorgen from the 1970's, he has an Afro and likes to dance to disco. Jorgen's appearance in Pixies Inc. was supposedly named his "free-lifed" counterpart, which is what Jorgen called it, he had a Pogo stick, which, as he said, was part of his counterpart. References de:Jean-Claude van Ramme es:Jorgen Von Strangle pt-br:Jorgen Von Estranho Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairies Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Magical Category:Main Characters Category:Von Strangle family Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Husbands Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Cousins Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Former Fairy Godparents Category:Temporary Fairy Godparents Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes